Song of Memories
by Moonshine Hime
Summary: This story is about rival rockstars who wants to compete with each other in order to get the Best Rockstar in Tokyo, Japan title. Each of them has fake names when they went outside but if certain boys found out what is the true identity of the girls... Will romance bloom? This is kind of a long story so prepare yourselves to read lots of chapters. AxA, RxB & FxS couple!
1. The Ranking

_**Song of Memories**_** – Chapter 1: The Ranking**

_**Inside the room of Fine in Royal Princesses company building…**_

"_Fine, Fine, wake up!"_ Rein and Altezza shouted in unison

"_Hmm… Why are you guys waking me up? It is only 6:30 am in the morning and the concert will start at 10:15 am." _Fine said taking a glance at the clock and while rubbing her eyes

"_Have you forgotten? The Shining Star News TV will announce the best rockstar band." _Altezza said

"_Oh… So that's why…" _Fine replied sleepily

"_Now hurry up and turn on your television!" _Rein yelled at Fine excitedly

"_Hai, hai" _Fine answered while turning on her flat screen television in front of her sofa bed

The three sat down on the couch and listened to the reporter at the television. And luckily, they are just in time for the reporter is about to broadcast about the rankings.

_**[News Broadcast]**_

"_Ohayo Minna-san! I will now announce the best rockstar band in Tokyo, Japan."_

(It's a tie between the girls band and the boys band)

_**The Best Rockstar Band in Tokyo Japan are…**_

_**The Royal Princesses and Princes of Royalty**_

"_Omedetou for the band who won the best rockstar band title. This is Kira Zumiya reporting…"_

_**[Shut]**_

After the three heard the news, they all started screaming

"_Kyaaaa!" _They all yelled in unison

"_I can't believe that we are in the best rockstar band in Tokyo!"_ Fine said unbelievably

"_Yeah, I can't believe it too…" _Rein replied

"_Still, we need to beat these boys. We still have a long way to go…" _Altezza butted in

"_Yeah! Let's beat them! Go, go, go Royal Princesses!" _They all shouted in unison.

_**In the Princes of Royalty company building…**_

"_Oh yeah! We are best rockstar band in Tokyo!" _Auler said happily

"_Yeah, but still we must not lose to those Royal Princesses. How come they are tied with us, I don't think they can even match our skills." _Shade said coldly

"_But Shade, don't judge them yet for we haven't seen them personally or even listened to their songs" _Bright replied gently

"_Alright, then how about if we challenge them for a match at Cold Breeze Park tomorrow." _Shade told Bright

"_Well, I think that's fair enough. Then, Hitoshi-san please mail them this letter" _Bright requested to their manager while handing him their challenge letter

"_Ok, I'll mail them tonight" _Hitoshi responded

"_Then, shall we practice our song for tomorrows battle." _Auler told Bright and Shade

Then the two agreed and followed Auler to their practice room and began to practice.

**~ So, both bands began to practice more and do their best in order to attain their current position.**


	2. To The Town

_**Song of Memories**_** – Chapter 2: To The Town**

**Royal Princesses POV**

"_Alright, now that you have wakened me up early in the morning and ruining my sleep, both of you owes me 10 cakes from Sweet Dreams store. 30 minutes has passed so it's 7:00 am now and the concert will start at 10:15 am so there are still 3 hours and 15 minutes, so what will we do now?" _Fine said

"_You are still not mature Fine cause you keep on thinking about sweets!" _Altezza replied unbelievably

"_But I really, really love sweets!"_ Fine answered

"_I can't believe you Fine, you still love these childish sweets" _Altezza argued

"_Wha-"_ Fine tried to reason but was interrupted by Rein

"_Stop arguing both of you! Fine is right, we still have plenty of time so why don't we go to town for only 1 hour to go shopping. Now Fine, I will just buy you sweets when we went to town later."_ Rein explained

"_That's a good idea Rein! So Altezza are you coming with us?" _ Fine asked

"_Of course! I am going to buy lots of jewelry!" _Altezza said proudly as her eyes sparkle like diamonds

"_Enough with the chit-chat, go dress yourselves and don't forget your codenames and style of hair. Time is running, now hurry!" _Rein commanded

_**(Dress-up Peek)**_

**Fine – **wears white camisole with laces and wears a baby pink vest with frills and a bottom of red mini layered skirt and flat white and pink sandals with ruffles. **{hair} **one sided ponytail and semi-curled hair

**Rein – **wears baby blue spaghetti-strapped camisole and a dark blue bell bottom pants and a white and blue cross tied boots. **{hair} **2 braided hair in front and the other hair was down and others were covered by her hip-hop cap

**Altezza – **wears a rainbow colored fitted dress and a lime colored strapped high heels. **{hair} **double bun style with lime colored chopsticks

_**(Dress-up Peek End)**_

_**[after dress-up]**_

"_Let's go! We are all ready." _Fine exclaimed

_**[In the town]**_

"_I will just go to the jewelry store and buy some things I will need. See you later Kyoko __**(Fine)**__ and Tomoyo __**(Rein)**__!" _Riye **(Altezza)** said as she waved goodbye

"_Come on Tomoyo! You told me a while ago that you will buy 10 cakes in the Sweet Dreams shop when we go to the town today as payment for waking me up so early." _Kyoko stated

"_Oh alright let's go" _Tomoyo said in defeat

So the two went to the Sweet Dreams shop to buy cakes and other sweets.

"_Ohayo gozaimas! May I take your order ma'am" _the waiter asked while smiling

"_5 strawberry shortcakes, 3 angelic cakes and 2 sunny cakes" _Kyoko ordered

"_Mine will be 30 pieces of Sunny Drops and 1 cup of rose tea please. How much is the payment?" _Tomoyo asked

"_That would be 10,000 yen ma'am" _the waiter answered

"_Here is the payment" _Tomoyo said as she handed the 2 pieces of 5,000 yen

"_Thank you ma'am. Kindly wait your order for 5 minutes."_ the waiter said as he took the payment and went off

_**[after 5 minutes of waiting]**_

"_Here is your order ma'am. Enjoy your meal!" _the waiter said

"_Now Kyoko, while you are having your cake, I will just shop for dresses outside. See you later!" _Tomoyo said as she waved goodbye

"_Okay, see you later Tomoyo!" _Kyoko replied simply

Kyoko continued to eat all her cakes and she finished it off for only 7 minutes sharp.

"_Mmm… Delicious… Ah, I'm full" _Kyoko said

"_I wonder where will I go next? Oh I know I will just go to Cold Breeze Park near the lake. Anyway, it is just close to town" _Kyoko pondered as she went out of the store and walked towards the Cold Breeze Park.


	3. To The Cold Breeze Park

_**Song of Memories**_** – Chapter 3: To The Cold Breeze Park**

**Princes of Royalty POV**

"_Guys, I will just go to town to buy some charm or things that I might happen to use" _Auler stated as he changed his clothes and went off

"_Well, what are we going to do today Shade?" _Bright asked

"_I would just stay here and practice but if I got bored I will just go for a walk. You could leave me alone and go somewhere." _Shade answered

"_Then if you say so, I will just go to the Grand Ballroom and practice dancing." _Bright decided and went to his room to change for his proper clothes for dancing.

"_Now that I am alone here, what will I do? Will I practice or go out for a walk?" _Shade wondered

"_Maybe I will just practice for a while then go out to read books at the park for relaxation" _Shade decided

Shade went to the practice room and wrapped his guitar on his body and placed the microphone in front of him so he could start singing. He started to pluck his guitar but he can't think of a nice song to play.

"_This is no use! I can't think of a nice song to practice. Maybe I could just go to the park and read so I could relax my mind." _Shade finally said

He went to his room and wore his disguise clothes so that no fans will crowd him. He grabbed a book and placed it inside his bag then he set off.

_**[Attire Peek]**_

**Shade – **wears light blue polo shirt with a yellow tie and wears a dark blue pants and coat. He wore a dark blue hat and a white boots.

**Bright – **wears a white and gold colored princely attire with different colored gems designing it. His shoes were golden yellow and has different gems decorating it.

**Auler – **wears a pale yellow polo shirt and a black pants with a matching black shoes

_**[Attire Peek End]**_

Shade checked the 2 stages on the Cold Breeze Park if it was already prepared for their battle tomorrow. He checked if all instruments were already there but a red guitar is missing so he searched for it. He already checked the whole park but he found nothing until he heard a guitar playing near the lake with many Sakura trees surrounding it. He followed the music and saw a girl with long red hair singing while plucking the missing guitar, she has a very beautiful voice and skilled using the guitar. He went closer and hid behind in one of the Sakura tree but after the song ended, a twig snapped when Shade stepped closer.

"_Kyaaa! Wh-who's there?" _the red haired girl said frightened while handing the guitar ready for attack


	4. Love at First Sight of Shade and Fine

_**Song of Memories**_** – Chapter 4: Love at First Sight of Shade and Fine**

**Normal POV**

Fine walked until she reached the Cold Breeze Park. She wondered through the entire park. At the center of the park, she saw 2 stages with instruments. The stage on the left is designed with blue and black while the stage on the right is decorated with red and white. She was attracted to the red guitar that is placed on the center of the stage on the right.

"_Wow! A red guitar… Can I borrow it for a while, I will just return it later before going to our meeting place but there is no one here. Oh well, I would just return it later." _Kyoko said as she grabbed the guitar and went near the lake

Kyoko removed her ponytail revealing a long red hair. She took out a pink brush from her bag and stoked her hair. After returning the brush to her bag, she took a pair of hair pins with pink flower gems on it and placed the pins on her hair. Then, she placed her bag beside a certain Sakura tree and wrapped the red guitar on her body and plucked her guitar. Then, Kyoko began singing a rock melody…

**Shinkai Shoujo (Girl of the Deep Sea)**

(Japanese Version)

kanashimi no umi ni shizunda watashi  
me o akeru no mo okkuu  
kono mama doko made mo ochite yuki  
dare ni mo mitsukerarenai no ka na

doko e mukai nani o sureba  
futo sashikomu hitosuji no hikari  
te o nobaseba todokisou da kedo  
nami ni sarawarete miushinatta

are wa ittai nan datta no ka na  
atatakakute mabushikatta no  
muishiki no kauntaa-irumineeshon  
usotsuki wa dare

shinkai shoujo madamada shizumu  
kurayami no kanata e tojikomoru  
shinkai shoujo da kedo shiritai  
kokoro hikareru ano hito o mitsuketa kara

hiru mo yoru mo nakatta kono basho  
na no ni nemurenai yoru wa tsuzuku  
jiyuu no hane ookiku horogete  
oyogu anata wa kirei deshita

soshite mata hikari wa furisosogu  
mitorete itara me ga atta  
kizuite kocchi o furikaeru anata ni  
usotsuki na watashi

shinkai shoujo wazawaza shizumu  
kurayami no sanaka ni akai hoo  
shinkai shoujo HADAKA no kokoro o miseru yuuki  
kuroi umi ga mada yurusanai

konna ni fuku wa yogorete shimatta  
egao mo minikuku yugande itta  
dare ni mo awaseru kao nante nai no  
mou houtte oite yo

koe ni naranai kimochi ga afurete toketa  
tsugi no shunkan kimi ga totsuzen sugata o keshita

shinpaishou no kanojo wa aseru  
yami ga kare o kakushi hitori-kiri  
genkai shoujo sono te o nobasu

"hora ne kimi mo suteki na iro o kakushite'ta"

shinkai shoujo ude o hikareru  
utau shukufuku no marin-sunoo  
shinkai shoujo motto shiritai  
kokoro hikareru ano hito o mitsuketa kara

kono umi o dete ima tobitatsu no

(English Version)

Sinking deeper and deeper in the sea of misery,  
I don't even feel like opening my eyes anymore.  
At this rate I could just sink all the way to the bottom,  
without ever being discovered by anyone.

Where am I going, and what am I doing?  
Suddenly a ray of light shot past me.  
I might be able to reach it if I reach out my hand,  
but it was swept away by the waves and out of my sight.

Just what exactly was that?  
It was so warm and dazzling.  
Subconsciously I use counterillumination for camouflage;  
what a liar I am, huh?

As a girl of the deep sea, I'm still sinking deeper,  
shutting myself away beyond the darkness.  
I'm a girl of the deep sea, but I want to know now,  
because I've found the person who's attracting my heart.

Although this place has no day or night,  
my insomniac night continues on and on.  
As you spread your wings of freedom and swam,  
you looked magnificent.

Then, that light starts raining down again.  
As I watched in fascination, our eyes met.  
You noticed me and started to swim,  
towards me, who had been tricking you.

As a girl of the deep sea, I'm sinking at my own will.  
My cheeks are burning red in the middle of this darkness.  
As a girl of the deep sea, I want to show my NAKED heart,  
but the black sea does not yet allow that.

My clothes are so dirty,  
and my smile is starting to become distorted,  
not to mention that I don't have a face worthy of showing to anyone,  
so just leave me alone already!

My inexpressible feelings overflowed and melted completely.  
Then suddenly, you hid yourself away.

That worrywart of a girl starts to panic:  
darkness has hidden him away, and she's all alone again.  
Unable to bear it any longer, she finally stretches out her hand.

"Look! You actually have some wonderful colors hidden in you!"

As a girl of the deep sea, I'm being led by my wrist,  
with the marine snow singing a song of blessing.  
I'm a girl of the deep sea, and I want to know more,  
because I've found the person who's been attracting my heart.

Having left this sea, I now take off!

After Kyoko sang, she heard a twig snapped. She didn't notice that someone was watching her. A dark blue haired boy…

"_Kyaaa! Wh-who's there" _Kyoko said frightened

She held the guitar as a weapon, ready to attack.

"_Whoa! Don't hurt me with that guitar little girl. You know that it is not even yours." _Shade stated

"_Who are you? How did you know that this guitar is not mine? Is this belongs to you? And also, don't call me little girl, I am already 18 years old!" _Kyoko asked puzzled

"_Well, I-I am…" _Shade said not knowing what to say because if he would tell her then his identity will be revealed so he thought of a name

"_Uh-huh…" _Kyoko said waiting for his answer

"_I am Kiyoshi Yuzuru" _Shade said nervously as he remembered a name in a book he was reading

"_That guitar you are holding is mine of course because how would I know that the guitar is not yours if I am a complete stranger to you. Now that I introduced myself, let me ask your name and tell me about yourself too." _Kiyoshi **(Shade) **explained

"_And why would I tell my name and my other personalities to a complete stranger like you! If you want your guitar back then I will just simply give it to you! Stupid!" _Kyoko replied already pissed off

"_Hey little girl, why did you call me stupid?"_ Kiyoshi exclaimed

"_Simple! You call me little girl and it pisses me off so I decided on calling you stupid cause I don't call strangers by their names! Stupid!" _Kyoko reasoned angrily

"_Okay, okay! I won't call you little girl anymore as long as you tell me your name. I will tell you more about me but you must tell me your personalities too. Deal?" _Kiyoshi stated

"_Sounds good to me! But you go first Yuzuru" _Kyoko answered calmly

"_Why did you call me Yuzuru?" _Kiyoshi questioned

"_Because you stopped calling me little girl so I also stopped calling you stupid and also, you are not my friend so I don't want to call you by your first name. Now please continue with your introduction" _Kyoko said simply

"_Very well then, my favorite color is blue and black, I like reading books and gardening, I am skilled with singing, playing a guitar and dancing but I seldom show my dancing skills. I am done introducing myself! Now your turn…" _Kiyoshi introduced

"_Alright, My name is Kyoko Yuzuki. My favorite color is red and pink. I like eating cake and sweets. I also like reading books and gardening. I am good at martial arts, writing, singing, dancing, playing a guitar and other instruments. I love flowers and stars. I am an enemy of romance and I hate wearing dresses, skirts, accessories and other girly stuffs! There, I am done!" _Kyoko introduced

"_Oh I see, but why are you wearing a skirt right now?" _Kiyoshi asked

"_Well, my friend forced me to wear this stuff that is why I am uncomfortable." _Kyoko explained

"_Oh ok… Ne, c-can we be f-friends Kyoko?" _Kiyoshi questioned

"_S-sure… Kiyoshi…" _Kyoko answered

"_This is a goodbye song since I need to leave already for it is almost time to go home. This is for you Kiyoshi. This song is entitled Sayonara Gubbai."_ Kyoko stated as she tied her hair again to the side, stood up and started playing the guitar. She started singing…

**Sayonara Gubbai ("Sayonara Goodbye")**

(Japanese Version)

gubbai ba bai ba ba bai bai

sayonara o kuchi ni shite chuu ni ukabeta  
todokanai nante uso denpa ni nosete

mukou nimo ne, kitto  
tsunagaru yo ne, chotto  
Pi Po Pa Po narashita kedo  
noizu no resuponsu dake  
ima sugu kikitai Your Voice

Tel. me Tel. me sukoshi de ii kara  
Call me Call me hanasou yo  
saigo ni semete iwasete  
kimi ni sayonara gubbai

sayonara gubbai Ah- Ah-

kioku no soko o tadori sora ni egaita  
kumo no moyou ga sukoshi kimi ni niteiru

kemuri ni tsutsumare kyuukutsu datta yo ne  
tsugi ni aeru no wa ittai nan hyakunengo ka na  
ima sugu kikitai Your Voice

Tel. me Tel. me naranai denwa  
Call me Call me kaketekite  
dekireba shitakunai kedo  
kimi ni sayonara gubbai

mukou nimo ne, kitto  
tsunagaru yo ne, chotto  
kyuu ni inaku naru no wa hansoku da to omou yo  
tonikaku ima sugu kikitai Your Voice

Tel. me Tel. me sukoshi de ii kara  
Call me Call me hanasou yo  
saigo ni semete iwasete  
kimi ni sayonara gubbai

sayonara gubbai Ah- Ah-...

gubbai ba bai ba ba bai bai

(English Version)

Goodbye b-bye b-b-bye-bye

Mumbling "goodbye", it just floated in midair  
It's a lie that it won't reach, I'm sending through signals

It'll get over there, eventually  
I have to get connected, just wait  
It rang Pi Po Pa Po but  
The response was just a noise  
Right now, I want to hear, Your Voice

Tel. me Tel. me, just a little  
Call me Call me, I want to say something  
In the end, let me say at the very least  
A "sayonara" goodbye to you

"Sayonara" goodbye Ah- Ah-

Following my memories deep down, I painted on the sky  
The figure of the clouds resembles you a little

Being shrouded by the smoke, it'll be hard to get through  
The next time it'll reach, how many centuries would have passed?  
Right now, I want to hear, Your Voice

Tel. me Tel. me, telephone won't do  
Call me Call me, just dial the phone  
If you could, though I'm not prepared to say  
A "sayonara" goodbye to you

It'll get over there, eventually  
I have to get connected, just wait  
Going out like this, there must be a glitch  
Anyway, right now, I want to hear, Your Voice

Tel. me Tel. me, just a little  
Call me Call me, I want to say something  
In the end, let me say at the very least  
A "sayonara" goodbye to you

"Sayonara" goodbye Ah- Ah-...

Goodbye b-bye b-b-bye-bye

"_Thank you for letting me use your guitar. I am very pleased to meet you Kiyoshi! I hope we will meet again but it seems impossible for me. Arigato, Sayonara!" _Kyoko said as she handed the guitar to Kiyoshi and smiled

"_Wait, what?! It is impossible for you to meet me again? No, I won't let that happen! We will meet again sometime! Promise me that!" _Kiyoshi said angrily

"_I am truly sorry but I can't promise but maybe we will meet again. I'll try!" _Kyoko answered as she waved goodbye and ran away

Fine didn't know what she feels exactly because she didn't felt this feeling before. Her heart aches while she was saying goodbye even though they just met only once. She don't believe that it is love what she is feeling now because she is an enemy of romance but she believes that it is only caused by friendship.

Shade smiled for the first time when she left but still kind of sad. After mumbling "Kyoko" he suddenly blushed. He felt strange. He has a feeling that he didn't felt before. His heart was like shot by a thousand of daggers when Kyoko left and said that they may not meet again even though it is the first time they saw each other. He doesn't know if it is love or something but he only thinks that it was only friendship.


	5. Fancy Dresses Shopping

_**Song of Memories**_** – Chapter 5: Fancy Dresses Shopping**

**Normal POV**

Rein left Fine inside the Sweet Dreams shop after she finished her Rose tea and brought the Sunny Drops with her. She explored the town then she saw a store that has many beautiful dresses. She looked up and saw a signage named Fancy dresses, she remembered the title before going inside the store.

"_Wow! So many beautiful dresses! Maybe I could buy at least 1 or 2 dresses before going home and I still have some time to go to the Grand Ballroom so I can practice my ballroom dancing skills." _Rein said as she searched for a blue colored dress

She stared at a long blue ballroom dress at the new arrival section that has a light and dark shade of blue. The dress is off-shoulder, has a big ribbon on the center of the chest and has a shiny blue decors on the skirt, making it more beautiful.

"_Maybe this one is alright…" _Rein thought as she handed the dress to the cashier

"_How much is the payment for this dress?" _Rein asked

"_Ma'am that dress would cost 5,000 yen" _the cashier answered

"_Okay, I'll take it!" _Rein said as she handed the 5 pieces of 1,000 yen

"_Would you like to put this item to a shopping bag or I will put it in a box and wrap it with a ribbon? But the box and the ribbon will cost 100 yen. So, would you like to avail?" _the cashier questioned

"_Please put it in a box and wrap it with a ribbon. I am willing to pay the price just wrap it properly and nicely." _Rein said and paid the cashier 100 yen

"_What color would you like?" _the cashier asked

"_Oh yeah, it would be blue please, if you have any shades of blue…" _Rein answered

"_Yes ma'am we have the color blue. Please kindly sit down and wait for the package. Your package is being wrapped. It will take a few seconds…" _the cashier stated

" _It's alright, I'll wait!" _Rein said simply

_**[after a few seconds of waiting]**_

"_Here is your package ma'am. Please come again and shop here at Fancy dresses!" _the saleslady said as she handed the package to Rein

"_Thank you very much! I'll come again some other time." _Rein stated

Rein walked towards the Grand Ballroom path. When she got there she went to the comfort room and change to her new dress. When she got out, she went to the center of the ballroom dance floor and whirled. She called her male dance trainer so that he could be her dance partner. When the trainer took her hand, she gently put her hands on top of his hand and then they began dancing. While she was dancing, she noticed a boy with blonde hair and he has crimson eyes. He is also good at dancing.

"_Kyaaa! He is very handsome! I wonder what is his name…" _Rein thought as hearts formed in her eyes

Before the music ended, she gave herself a spin then she and her trainer bowed. After her dance, she walked towards the boy and watched as he danced. The song ended and the boy walked in front of Rein without saying anything.

"_Ne, could I ask your name?" _Rein asked

"_Oh, It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is…" _the blond haired boy answered


	6. An Amorous Dance of Bright and Rein

_**Song of Memories**_** – Chapter 6: An Amorous Dance of Bright and Rein**

**Normal POV**

"_Oh, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is… Makoto Toshihiro" _Bright answered as he thought of a name in an instant

"_How about you? What is your name? You are good at dancing and beautiful too." _Makoto **(Bright) **stated

"_Kyaaa! He is asking for my name! He also said that I am good at dancing and beautiful!" _Rein said in her thoughts

After a few seconds, Rein snapped out of her thoughts and told her name.

"_My name is Tomoyo Setsuna. I hope we will be friends." _Tomoyo said while blushing

"_Ne, can I call you Makoto-sama?" _Tomoyo asked while shaking, afraid of saying no

"_It's alright, then can I call you Tomoyo-chan?" _Makoto said

"_S-sure!" _Tomoyo said happily

The 2 happily talk about each other until a new music was played. Makoto held out his hand to Tomoyo.

"_Tomoyo-chan would you like to dance?" _Makoto asked

"_Hai Makoto-sama! It is a pleasure!" _Tomoyo answered

Then, Makoto led Tomoyo in the middle of the dance floor. They bowed at each other and then a familiar rock ballroom song began. They mixed the dance steps of ballroom dancing and the steps of hip-hop.

**Warutsu (Waltz)**

(Japanese Version)

Akanai mabuta kosutte mieru  
Pasuteru moyou no mirai ni  
Chiribamerareta kigou wo tadoru  
Taguriyoseta hyoujou

Nee, nan dakke sagashite ita mono  
Are ha, sou ne itsu dakke  
Bokura ga inryoku ni sakarainagara deatta koro

Sore ha warutsu no you da ne fushigi sa  
Sasayaku you na komorebi no kousaten de  
Futari warutsu no you ni ne mawarinagara  
Egakidashite yuku mono

Atatamesugita omoi wo zenbu  
Hakidashite mieru randosukeepu  
Hantoshi ijou kusuburaseteru  
Imeeji ni hi wo tomoshite

Nan dakke nakushite shimatta mono  
Soredemo iinda tte  
Bokura no inryoku de hikiai motomeau no darou

Sore ha warutsu no you da ne suteki sa  
Tsubuyaku you na saezuri kikinagara  
Marude warutsu no you ni ne futari ga  
Egakidashite yuku mono

Aa, toboketa genjitsu mo genshoku de nurikaete shimae  
Hikiyosete ageru kara nee  
Soko kara odoritsudzukeyou  
Futari dake no warutsu

Sore ha warutsu no you da ne fushigi sa  
Sasayaku you na komorebi no kousaten de  
Futari warutsu no you ni ne mawarinagara  
Egakidashite yuku mono

(English Version)

Rubbing my unopened eyelids, I can see  
Into a pastel-patterned future  
I'll pursue an inlaid symbol  
My expression one of reeling it in close

Say, what was it that I've been searching for?  
When, let me think, was it?  
That we met as we defied gravity

It's like a waltz, isn't it? So wondrous  
At a crossroad lit with sunbeams seeming to whisper through the trees  
As the two of us rotate as if in a waltz,  
We express ourselves

Throwing up all my overheated emotions,  
I could see the landscape  
Over half a year ago, I made it smolder  
By setting the image on fire

What was it that I've lost?  
Even so, I'm fine, I tell you  
We'll probably seek out comparisons with our gravity

It's like a waltz, isn't it? So lovely  
As we listen to chirps that seem to murmur  
As if we're dancing a waltz, the two of us  
Express ourselves

Ah, repaint reality, which is playing dumb, with primary colors  
I'll draw you close to me, so, please  
From there on, let's continue to dance  
Our very own waltz

It's like a waltz, isn't it? So wondrous  
At a crossroad lit with sunbeams seeming to whisper through the trees  
As the two of us rotate as if in a waltz,  
We express ourselves

They both bowed in the end after dancing an incredible dance combo. Many people clapped after watching their dance. After a few minutes of being crowded and praised, the people dispersed. Tomoyo looked at the clock and noticed that it was time to go.

"_Thank you for a wonderful dance Makoto-sama. I hope we will meet again some other time!" _Tomoyo said as she ran to the comfort room to change her clothes

After changing her clothes, she went out and saw Makoto waiting for her outside but before she could say goodbye…

"_But…" _Makoto said grabbing Tomoyo's wrist

"_Don't worry Makoto-sama we will meet again. I promise! Here, accept this as a remembrance of my promise to you." _Tomoyo said as she removed an earring to her ear and handed to Makoto

"_Goodbye! Have a nice day Makoto-sama!"_ Tomoyo shouted as she headed towards their meeting place


	7. Jewel Stroll

_**Song of Memories**_** – Chapter 7: A Jewel Stroll**

**Normal POV**

Altezza left Fine and Rein alone because she knew that Fine will push Rein to buy her 10 cakes in the Sweet Dreams shop. She don't like being stuck in a childish place like that so she preferred buying jewelries and decors. She strolled the town and searched for a jewelry store. She stopped in front of a certain store named Lovely Accessories.

"_At last! A jewelry store! So beautiful! Kyaaa!" _Altezza exclaimed as her eyes sparkle with delight

She entered the store and was amazed of how pretty the accessories are. Every accessories she admired, she inspected it first before buying it. She bought one accessory of each design that she like and almost bought all items in the shop. Now, she carries 3 shopping bags that are full of accessories. But before she went out of the store, she noticed a bracelet. The beads of the bracelet were green crystals and on the middle of the bracelet, there lies a bright golden yellow pearl that is shaped like a clover.

"_Wow! This bracelet has a unique design. I haven't seen any of this before." _Altezza thought

She called a saleslady to assist her.

"_Ne miss, what do you call this jewelry?" _Altezza questioned

"_Oh, that jewelry is called Nature of the Golden Clover. It is our limited edition of the day. But even though everyone knows that this is a limited edition, no one ever dares to buy it because it is too expensive. Even rich persons don't like to purchase it." _The saleslady answered in a sad tone

"_So, it is a limited edition item huh. How much is it?" _Altezza asked

"_It costs 10 million yen ma'am. Its crystals were rare green diamonds and the pearl in the middle is also a rare golden pearl that is found underwater. It is a miracle that they saw a golden pearl because everyone knows that white or silver are the only colors of a pearl." _the saleslady stated

"_Whoa! 10 million yen! I never expected such a high prize. Still, its prize is reasonable because of many circumstances." _Altezza said

"_So, would you like to avail this item ma'am?" _the saleslady asked

"_Hmm… Let me think of it…" _Altezza said as she think of what she would do

"_Maybe there would be no problem if I bought it. Besides it is limited edition and a rare item. Also, I still have many money in my bank account. So will I avail it or not? There would be no problem if I avail it because it is my own money right?" _Altezza decided in her mind

"_Uhm… Miss, do you have any bank near here?" _Altezza asked

"_Oh, it would be around that corner." _The saleslady replied

"_Thank you miss. Please wait for me, I'll be right back" _Altezza said as she ran towards the bank

Altezza reached the bank and withdrew 10 million yen. The bank teller gave her the suitcase containing 10 million yen. Altezza ran back to the shop as fast as she could.

"_I will buy it!" _Altezza shouted

"_Really! No kidding!" _the saleslady said happily

"_Yup! I like it after all!" _Altezza replied as she went to the cashier

Altezza handed the cashier the suitcase while the saleslady wrapped the bracelet and handed it to her. She went out and searched for another jewelry store. While searching, she found a dull store but decided to go inside to see what they sell. The inside was dark and was surrounded with candles and then the door screech meaning another costumer entered. Altezza saw a boy with green hair. She continued to walk and when she found a gem, she walked towards it and the boy also walked towards the gem. When the two almost reached the gem, all candles suddenly disappeared.

"_Kyaaa! What was that!" _Altezza said surprised

But despite of being scared, Altezza reached her hand to the gem. She felt something soft, the boy also felt the same.

"_What is this soft thing. It is kind of warm." _Altezza stated

"_You felt it too? So what is the thing we are both holding?_ The green haired boy asked wondering

Then, the gem glowed and lights appeared in nowhere. When the two looked at their hand, they were shocked because…


	8. Destined Jewel Love of Auler and Altezza

_**Song of Memories**_** – Chapter 8: Destined Jewel Love of Auler and Altezza**

**Normal POV**

When the two looked at their hand, they were shocked because both of them are holding each others hand.

"_Kyaa! Why are you holding my hand!" _Altezza shouted as she pulled out her hand from the embarrassing position

"_Ne, would you please calm down a bit. We both don't know why we did that!" _Auler stated

"_Both of you! Calm down!" _an old woman suddenly popped out of nowhere

"_Huh? Who are you?" _the two said in unison

"_I am the owner of this shop. If you are wondering why this place is very mysterious because of having candles upon entry, the sudden disappearance of candles, the unexpected opening of the lights and the glowing gem. It all happened because of the gem." _The old woman said

"_The gem?" _both of them said

"_Yup! It is because this gem is the Legendary Lover Cupid gem. It finds lovers that likes gems a lot and are destined together." _The old woman explained

"_Really? But why should I believe you?" _Altezza said while blushing

"_Easy! Because this is a shop for fortune telling. Everything that is being said here will come true without fail. Many costumers come here for fortune telling." _The old woman replied

"_Eh! This is a shop for fortune telling!" _Altezza and Auler shouted in disbelief

"_Now, now both of you can go home now and take this gem too and take good care of it! Bye-bye!" _the old woman said as she handed the gem to the two and disappeared in thin air

"_Ne, obaa-san! How about the payment? Do you not get payment from a costumer?" _Altezza said hoping that she could get an answer even though the old woman disappeared

"_I will not accept it because I haven't done any service to you. It is the gem who brought you here. Its your fate." _The old woman answered through an echo

"_Okay! Then I'll be taking my leave! Bye-bye!" _Altezza waved

"_Matte!" _Auler shouted as he ran after Altezza

"_What do you want?" _Altezza said

"_If obaa-san said was true, will you at least tell me your name before you go?" _Auler said while his face is completely red

After Auler said this statement, Altezza noticed the crowd staring at them. She became very embarrassed. She took the boy's hand and ran through the woods which made her and the boy blush more.

"_Where are we going?" _Auler asked while still running

"_We are going to towards the woods where no one can see or hear us." _Altezza said while running continuously

They arrived in the woods for only a few minutes. Both of them were panting really hard so they decided to sit under a certain Maple tree. Auler first started the conversation for they stayed quiet for several minutes.

"_Ne, may I ask your name?" _Auler said

"_It's Riye Tamaka. How about you? What is your name?" _Riye **(Altezza) **said

"_Well, it's uhm… I am… Natsuki Masato" _Auler finally said after thinking hard about a nice name

"_Natsuki… Oh well, such a nice name" _Riye said while feeling her face heat up

"_Really! Well, you have a nice name too. But, can I call you Riye-chan?" _Natsuki stated

"_Sure! So, I can call you Natsuki-kun?" _Riye said with a smile but still, her face is still as red as a tomato

"_Then it's settled! So you really do like accessories and the like." _Natsuki said

"_Yeah… I just love them! You too?" _Riye asked

"_Uhm, yeah, sort of, but more of a charm suited for a boy." _Natsuki explained

"_That makes sense! Girls are for girls, boys are for boys!" _Riye exclaimed

The two silenced after they saw the Legendary Lover Cupid gem break into two. Riye had an idea on what to do about those gems. She took 2 transparent strand of nylon and began making necklaces, one for her and the other is for the boy.

"_Here! Take it!" _Riye ordered

"_Wow! It's beautiful! Thank you!" _Natsuki said in amazement

"_Thank you for a wonderful day you gave me Natsuki-kun but I think I should be going now." _Riye said with a smile

"_Oh… Will we meet again?" _Natsuki asked

"_But of course! You might see me buying jewelries again. And these necklaces will serve as a promise that we will meet again some other time. I found out that if the necklaces were near to each other, they shine brightly. Look, you try…" _Riye answered

Riye and Natsuki tried to see if the necklace would really shine brightly if they are near to each other. And, the trial succeed. It really shone very brightly.

"_Now, goodbye Natsuki-kun!" _Riye waved

"_Bye! Riye-chan!" _Natsuki replied

Altezza immediately went to their meeting place after waving goodbye to Natsuki. She wore a big smile while walking. She really had a nice day.


	9. The Return

_**Song of Memories**_** – Chapter 9: The Return**

**Royal Princesses POV**

The Royal Princesses promised to meet at exactly 9:15 at the town square fountain. But instead of being there at 9:15, they arrived at 9:30 due to some circumstances. Still, it is not a big loss to them because the concert will start at 10:15 so they have plenty of time. They always have 1 hour advance because Rein and Altezza were always slow when it comes in preparing for the concert. Rein takes lots of time in picking what appropriate dress or clothes she will wear. On the other hand, Altezza takes lots of time in choosing what is the best jewelry or accessories that best suits her. Fine was the first one to arrive at the fountain and was disappointed that they are not yet there.

"_Jeez, they were later than I thought. 3 minutes have already passed and they are still not here. I hope they would be here in no time." _Fine said

A few seconds passed, Rein was coming towards the fountain. She waved her hand and called Fine by her codename.

"_Hey! Kyoko! I'm here already! Wow, you are quite early today!" _Rein greeted

"_Well, is it you who is later than me? I am late but you always come later but if it comes to dress or clothes, you always came early. Am I right Tomoyo?" _Fine stated

"_Uhm… Yes! But you also do the same for the sake of the food!" _Rein defended

"_And what do you mean by th-" _Fine argued but was interrupted by Altezza, who was whacking their heads

"_Stop fighting! Both of you!" _Altezza shouted while continuing to whack their heads

"_You are late Riye! Ouch! That hurts!" _Fine said dizzily

"_Hey Riye! Knock it off!" _Rein shouted at Altezza in her ears for her to stop whacking them

"_Oh sorry… Did I overdid it?" _Altezza stated

"_Yeah! Look at my head! It is highly swelling!" _Rein shouted angrily

"_You made my head shake like there is an earthquake inside it… Oh, I feel dizzy." _Fine stated

"_I am really sorry. It was because both of you were fighting and it is the only way to stop both of you. As an apology, I will treat Kyoko 5 meals and buy 3 dresses for Tomoyo later." _Altezza said

"_Well… We accept your apology. I can't wait for later!" _Fine and Rein said in unison

"_Let's go now before it's too late since both of you were slow when it comes to preparing." _Fine joked

"_And what do you mean by that!" _Altezza and Rein shouted in unison

"_Catch me if you can! Let's race!" _Fine challenged

Fine ran quickly for she is very athletic compared to other people including Altezza and Rein. Altezza and Rein tried their best to catch up with Fine but they can't because they are not gifted with athletic skills. Finally, the three arrived in their company building at exactly 9:35. Rein and Altezza panted really hard while Fine just drank a cold water from the refrigerator. Fine also poured cold water for Rein and Altezza to reduce their tiredness.

"_Here! Drink a glass of water. It will help reduce your weariness." _Fine said as she handed the glasses of water to them

"_Arigatou!" _Rein and Altezza said in sync

"_You're welcome…" _Fine stated as she smiled

After they drank a glass of water, Fine returned the excess water to the refrigerator and noticed a note posted on it. She took the paper and read it aloud. It said:

_To the Royal Princesses:_

_ Today, the theme of the concert is about hip-hop. Please choose your best hip-hop clothes. Pick a set of hip-hop clothes in your closet in the dressing room, I have replaced them._

_ Manager_

"_So what are we waiting for? Let's get started!" _Altezza exclaimed

"_Good idea Altezza!" _Rein praised

"_Hahaha! Nothing less from me!" _Altezza boasted

"_Hai, hai… Let's just get started…" _Fine said boringly


	10. The Preparation

_**Song of Memories**_** – Chapter 10: The Preparation**

**Royal Princesses POV**

All of them headed to the dressing room and opened their closets. Their clothes were replaced by new ones that is appropriate for the theme and were also their favorites. Fine was the first one to finish choosing clothes.

"_Rein, Altezza! I would be going now! I will just take a shower. See you later!" _Fine said as she went upstairs to her room and took a shower

Altezza was the second one to finish picking her clothes.

"_Rein! Choose faster! I will be heading to my room now. See yah!" _Altezza said as she went to her room and take a shower

Rein was still choosing until she saw clothes that is girly but simple. She immediately closed her closet and went to her room then took a bath. After they took a shower, they wore their clothes that they have chosen a while ago.

_**(Dress-up Peek)**_

**Fine – **wears a white mini-short with pink belt decorated with hearts, a sleeveless white top with collar and has few pink designs, a glimmering pink blazer and a pair of white rubber shoes with light shades of pink. **{hair} **twin ponytail tied with pink heart pony and is fully curled

**Rein – **wears light blue t-shirt with long black gloves, shorts with black stockings and light blue doll shoes. **{hair} **high single ponytail tied with blue checkered handkerchief

**Altezza – **wears apple green top with long bell sleeve, pants with yellow belt and yellow doll shoes. **{hair} **her curly hair is down and an apple green band is attached on top of her head

_**(Dress-up Peek End)**_

After all of them were completely prepared, they all went to the make-up section. Altezza and Rein quickly sat on their own dresser and began to put cosmetics on their faces while Fine just look into the mirror. Rein and Altezza noticed this and started a conversation.

"_Ne, Fine. Why don't you apply make-up?" _Rein asked

"_Because I hate them! And don't even dare to apply make-up on my face or else you're dead!" _Fine answered

"_Don't worry, I don't like to apply cosmetics on your face. But, how about putting powder, perfume and lotion? They are just mild and you need them. Powder to conceal dirt on your face, perfume makes you smell wonderful and lotion makes your skin fair and smooth." _Rein stated

"_Yeah! Just try those three. They are the most important cosmetics but mild for young skin." _Altezza butted in

"_Alright, alright. I will just apply little amount of it but you owe me again 1 piece of cake." _Fine agreed in defeat

"_Okay!" _Altezza and Rein said in sync

Fine grabbed her powder and sprinkled a little amount of it to her hand and put it to her face. Afterwards, she took out a red box decorated with ribbons from the drawer and opened it. It was covered with dried rose petals but underneath the petals, there lies a pink bottle with perfume inside it. When Fine sprayed it to her neck and clothes, a sweet scent of roses filled the room.

"_Mmmm… Sweet…" _Rein and Altezza said in unison

"_Ne Fine, where did you get that perfume? It smells great!" _Altezza asked

"_Yeah! Tell us, tell us!" _Rein said excitingly

"_Well… This perfume came from my mother. She made it herself. She gave this to me when I was 8 years old. I treasured it so much that I didn't even use it even once. I really like to try it but I thought that it might be all used up so I asked my mother if she could teach me how to make one and she agreed to it. She told me that I could make one even out of other fragrant flowers but roses are still the best. Also, the technique of making it is kept a secret so I will keep it as a secret too unless, I will have a female child. The technique was only known by our generations and no one else. Even their friends don't know it so I won't tell you." _Fine elaborated

"_Oh… I see…" _Rein said in a sad tone

"_Fine, does it last long?" _Altezza asked curiously

"_Yes! The scent will last long but if you will wash the part where you sprayed the perfume, the scent will disappear." _Fine replied

"_Then, if you don't want to tell us the secret on how to make it, would you at least make us one?" _Rein stated

"_Yeah! That's a great idea! So Fine, will you agree?" _Altezza questioned

"_Well, I suppose… Alright, but roses, sweet pea, jasmine, white flower, cherry blossoms, moonflower, magnolia, lilac, freesia, violet, gardenia and flowers that are colored pink, white and red are forbidden." _Fine commanded

"_But why is it forbidden?" _Altezza asked

"_It is against the rule. Only our generations can use those kinds of flowers." _Fine replied

"_Oh, I see… But it's a relief that my favorite flower is not included." _Altezza said in relief

"_Yeah, me too…" _Rein said relieved

"_So, what kind of flower do you like to be made as a perfume?" _Fine asked

"_Mine would be Hyacinth!" _Rein said

"_Plum blossoms would be mine!" _Altezza said

"_Alright! In order to make one, you will need to pick at least 10 pieces of the flowers you liked but the more the merrier. Give it to me tomorrow but for now, we need to go to the park where the concert will be held or else we will be late." _Fine commanded

"_How about the lotion?" _Rein asked worriedly

"_I wouldn't need it for I always apply at night." _Fine replied

"_But I thought you don't apply anything in your skin?" _Atezza questioned

"_My mother told me to do this since I was a kid. But only powder, perfume and lotion are the cosmetics allowed. Now let's get going!" _Fine stated

They lost track of the time because of chatting. The time is now 10:00 am and they still have 15 minutes left before the concert. They immediately went to the basement of the building to ride in the service van but Altezza forgot to wear a jewelry so she ran to her dresser and choose an accessory. She can't find a good one but she lacks time to choose but she remembered the legendary Lovers Cupid gem necklace that she made earlier. She grabbed it and wore it immediately. She ran down to the basement and rode the service van.

"_Good thing you just made it in time!" _Rein praised

"_Yeah! You made it at 10:05 am! But 10 minutes to go and the concert will start! We better hurry!" _Fine said panicking

Altezza is still catching her breath even she is sitting already. The driver suddenly spoke and instructed them what to do.

"_Please fasten your seatbelts. We are going to speed up." _The driver ordered

Everyone fasten their seatbelts and the van speed up. They reached the Happy Park at exactly 10:15 am. The three immediately went to the backstage of the Happy Park Stadium and waited for the speaker to introduce them.


	11. The Concert

_**Song of Memories**_** – Chapter 11: The Concert**

**Normal POV**

Fine, Rein and Altezza were all relieved for they reached the Happy Park Stadium at the right time. The stadium is occupied by lots of people, knowing that the famous Royal Princesses band will be holding a concert at Happy Park. But of course, famous rockstars wouldn't be able to go through the crowd unless they wear disguises and that is what they have done in order to go to the backstage of the stadium and they made it.

"_Hey! You girls ready to rock this place?" _Fine asked motivated

"_Yep! We are ready!" _Rein and Altezza said in sync

"_Girls! Be ready! After the speaker said your codenames, be sure to come out and wave. Also, hold on to your instruments after you wave. Got it?"_ Mizuki, their manager instructed

"_Yeah! We understand Mizuki-chan." _They all said in unison

The speaker went to the podium of the stage and made an incredible introduction.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, the outstanding manager of the Royal Princesses, Ms. Mizuki Kanzaki for the opening remarks." _The speaker stated

"_I want to thank all of you for coming at this concert. Please relax and enjoy today's concert." _Mizuki said

"_Thank you Ms. Mizuki Kanzaki for a wonderful remarks." _The speaker stated

Everyone was delighted to the remarks of Mizuki Kanzaki and began to clap.

"_Now, moving on the next part of the concert. May I introduce to all of you the members of the Royal Princesses. Crystal Princess please go to the stage and go to your assigned instrument." _The speaker said

Altezza went to the stage and the crowd clapped. She waved at the crowd and sat on the chair in front of the drums after hearing her codename

"_Next would be, Ice Princess!" _the speaker continued

Rein went to the stage and then the crowd clapped again. She waved at the crowd and sat on the chair in front of the piano after hearing her codename.

"_And last but not the least, Starlight Princess" _the speaker announced

Fine went to the stage and the crowd cheered and gave them a big round of applause. She waved at the crowd and stood in front of the microphone and put on her shimmering pink guitar.

"_Now, let the concert begin!" _the speaker proclaimed

The music starts beating with the accompaniment of the drums, piano and guitar held by Altezza, Rein and Fine. Then, Fine started to sing and was backed-up voiced by Altezza and Rein.

**Crow Song**

(Japanese Version)

_Fine:_

haigo ni wa shatta ano kabe  
yubisaki wa tetsu no nioi  
susume hajike dono michi komu desho  
find a way koko kara

_Rein and Altezza:_

find a way koko kara

_Fine:_

found out mitsukeru

_Rein and Altezza:_

found out mitsukeru

_Fine:_

rock o kanadero

_Rein and Altezza:_

rock o kanadero

_Fine:_

tooku o misuero

_Rein and Altezza:_

tooku o misuero

_Fine:_

ikitsugi sae dekinai machi no naka

hoshizora ga saikou no butai  
karasu tachi kaakaa to naku yo  
itsu mo omou yo itsu neteru n daro  
find a way atashi mo

_Rein and Altezza:_

find a way atashi mo

_Fine:_

song for utau yo

_Rein and Altezza:_

song for utau yo

_Fine:_

rock o hibikase

_Rein and Altezza:_

rock o hibikase

_Fine:_

crow to utau yo

_Rein and Altezza:_

crow to utau yo

_Fine:_

itsumade konna tokoro ni iru?  
sou iu yatsu mo ita ki ga suru  
urusai koto dake iu no nara  
shikkoku no ha ni sarawarete kiete kure

zenryoku de mou taoresou da  
yubi mo surikirete itai  
demo ne yaru yo konya mo biggu na sutoorii  
find a way koko kara

_Rein and Altezza:_

find a way koko kara

_Fine:_

found out mitsukeru

_Rein and Altezza:_

found out mitsukeru

_Fine:_

rock o kanadero

_Rein and Altezza:_

rock o kanadero

_Fine:_

luck o utau yo

_Rein and Altezza:_

luck o utau yo

_Fine:_

itsumade datte koko ni iru yo  
toorisugite iku hito no naka

_Rein:_

yami ni tozasareta suteeji de  
ima kibou no uta utau yo

_Altezza:_

anata datte tsukareteru desho  
sono senaka ni mo todoketai yo

_Fine, Rein and Altezza:_

konna kurayami no naka kara no  
kibou terasu hikari no uta o  
sono uta o

(English Version)

_Fine:_

There's a wall of shutters behind me.  
My fingertips smell like steel.  
Move ahead! Strum those strings! It's crowded, at any rate.  
Find a way from here.

_Rein and Altezza:_

Find a way from here.

_Fine:_

You'll find what you're looking for.

_Rein and Altezza:_

You'll find what you're looking for.

_Fine:_

Let's rock out and play on.

_Rein and Altezza:_

Let's rock out and play on.

_Fine:_

Gaze into the distance

_Rein and Altezza:_

Gaze into the distance

_Fine:_

Inside this city where you can't even take a breather.

The starry sky is the best stage of them all.  
The crows cry out, "Caw, caw," above me.  
I'm always thinking of them. I wonder when they'll go to sleep.  
Find a way - I will too,

_Rein and Altezza:_

Find a way - I will too,

_Fine:_

In a song for me to sing out.

_Rein and Altezza:_

In a song for me to sing out.

_Fine:_

Rock out and let it echo.

_Rein and Altezza:_

Rock out and let it echo.

_Fine:_

With the crows, I'll sing out.

_Rein and Altezza:_

With the crows, I'll sing out.

_Fine:_

How long will I exist in this place?  
I feel like there were people who once said that.  
If you're only going to say annoying things,  
Let the jet black wings carry you away and just disappear.

With all my power, I'm about to collapse.  
My fingers are worn out and in pain,  
But, still, I'll perform. Tonight will be a big story.  
Find a way from here.

_Rein and Altezza:_

Find a way from here.

_Fine:_

You'll find what you're looking for.

_Rein and Altezza:_

You'll find what you're looking for.

_Fine:_

Let's rock out and play on.

_Rein and Altezza:_

Let's rock out and play on.

_Fine:_

I'll take my luck and sing it out.

_Rein and Altezza:_

I'll take my luck and sing it out.

_Fine:_

No matter how long, I'll exist here  
Within all the people who pass through.

_Rein:_

On this stage enclosed in the darkness,  
I sing my poem of hope right now.

_Altezza:_

Even you must also be tired.  
I want to send this to that back of yours -

_Fine, Rein and Altezza:_

From within the pitch darkness,  
The song of light that gleams with hope...  
Yes, that song...

The Royal Princesses bowed after ending the song. The crowd cheered and clapped after hearing a wonderful music. The Royal Princesses smiled and waved at them.

"_And that ends our concert for today. Thank you for coming. You can attend the autograph session at the autograph booth. The booth will close at 12:00 pm. Royal Princesses, you may now go." _The speaker ended the concert

The crowd wore a big smile while going home after attending the concert and the autograph session. The Royal Princesses were really exhausted. They went home right after the autograph session. They arrived at their company building at exactly 12:30 pm. When they arrived at their company building, they changed their clothes, ate lunch and went to their respective rooms and slept.


	12. The Planned Dinner

_**Song of Memories**_** – Chapter 12: The Planned Dinner**

**Normal POV**

Fine, Rein and Altezza woke up at 4:30 pm. They all went to the dining area to eat snacks but the maids did not prepare anything because today is their day off.

"_Where are the maids? They are supposed to prepare snacks for us." _Altezza said feeling hungry

"_Yeah! Where are they? I am hungry…" _Rein agreed because her stomach is starting to growl

"_Hey! Don't you girls remember something? It's their day off today!" _Fine shouted but is also starving

"_Oh yeah, I remember now." _Rein said

"_So what are we going to eat?" _Altezza questioned

"_Simple! You choose, are we going to cook our own food or eat outside?" _Fine stated

"_Eat outside!" _Altezza and Rein said in unison

"_Then it's settled! We are going to eat snacks outside separately but be sure to go to Skyline Cuisine at 7:00 pm sharp. Skyline Cuisine is the most popular restaurant in town because of their delicious cooking and good service so we will be eating there at dinner. Understood?" _Fine stated

"_Yup! We understand! Now let's wear our disguises." _Altezza said

"_Wait Altezza, since it is our bonding dinner why don't we wear dresses including Fine." _Rein added

"_Sure Rein! Now let's prepare Fine first before ourselves since we both know that she will refuse…" _Altezza stated

"_Ugh! Here they go again, wanting to make me wear a dress even I don't want to. Oh I bet they would transform into scary but sweet Rein and Altezza. Please, somebody do something!" _Fine thought

Altezza and Rein went closer to Fine giving off a scary aura. Fine stepped backward as they went closer and closer until she was cornered to a wall.

"_So Fine, would you agree?" _Rein and Altezza said giving of a sweet smile and at the same time, gives off a scary aura

"_Ok, fine! But no make-up!" _Fine answered after being scared by them

"_Yay! We win!" _Altezza and Rein said and high-fived at each other

"_Seriously, why do they always win when it comes into this stuffs? Well, same goes for me when it comes to food. So, I guess I will let them off the hook this time. It's our bonding dinner after all." _Fine thought

"_Now, to the disguise section!" _Rein said happily

Rein and Altezza hold onto Fine so that she could not escape. They went to the disguise section where all wigs, dresses, shoes, hats and accessories are being kept. Rein gathered all dresses that is colored red, pink and white while Altezza gathered all sandals, high heels, shoes and accessories that is also colored red, pink and white. After they dressed Fine, they also dressed themselves.

_**(Dress-up Peek)**_

**Fine – **wears a short pink lace-strapped dress with lots of ruffles and frills and has a red ribbon tied on the side of her waist. She wears a silver-chained necklace with a heart-shaped ruby gem at the center and a pink lace with pinkish cream frills bracelet. She also wears a pink flat sandals with a red flower at the side.

**Rein – **wears a long royal blue spaghetti-strapped dress with golden sequins as lining and decoration. She wears a silver necklace with a sapphire gem in the middle and a ring that goes with the necklace. She also wears a simple royal blue high-heels that is 3 inches high. **{hair} **bangs off to the side and a single bun surrounded by blue pearls

**Altezza – **wears an apple green tube dress that flows a little lower on her knees with a yellow sash on the left side that is decorated with dark green beads. She wears the expensive Nature of the Golden Clover that she bought in the Lovely Accessories store. She also wears a golden high-heels with an emerald gem on the middle. **{hair} **she only wears an apple green bonnet

_**(Dress-up Peek End)**_

"_Now, let's depart!" _Rein and Altezza said in unison

"_Oh, come on Fine! Don't be shy, it's just a dress!" _Rein wailed

"_Yeah! And besides, it looks good on you!" _Altezza added

"_But… It is more than just a dress… For me, it is a very irritating type of clothing" _Fine whined while blushing immensely

"_Just come on out!" _Altezza shouted

"_Please Fine…" _Rein begged

"_A-alright… But Rein, can I hold a solo street concert later when we disperse?" _Fine requested shyly

"_Of course! Your our band leader after all so you can do solo vocals. Go get your white guitar!" _Rein said

Fine was very delighted at Rein's words. She ran upstairs and get her white guitar. She is just in time when Altezza announced her idea.

"_I have an idea!" _Altezza said brightly

"_What is it?" _Rein asked curiously

"_Why don't we have a karaoke street dance?" _Altezza exclaimed

"_What is a karaoke street dance?" _Rein asked

"_A karaoke street dance is a dance performed in the street while singing in an open karaoke… But I am not in to your idea!" _Fine stated

"_Wow! That sounds fun! Fine, you must come too." _Rein said while dragging Fine to Altezza together with her guitar

"_Sounds like a plan!" _Altezza agreed while locking her arms to Fine

"_Wait! I said I am not in with your idea! Wearing this dress while performing, it's very embarrassing! Now, let me off!" _Fine complained while trying to get off their grip but still can't

"_Stop it Fine! You know you cannot win with us! And besides, it is just a once in a lifetime Karaoke Street Dance. We seldom do this. And we promise to give you a 1 month allowance of sweets!" _ Rein and Altezza shouted in unison

"_Uhm…" _Fine said confused on what to do

"_So what's your decision?" _Rein and Altezza insisted on asking because they knew that Fine cannot resist in sweets

"_Well… Oh, alright! But a deal is a deal!" _Fine said completely irritated

"_Okay! We win again!" _Rein and Altezza said in a teasing way

"_So… Are we going or not? Let's talk about it while we are walking." _Fine said in defeat as she ignored them and walk a little further

"_Hey! Wait for us!" _Rein and Altezza shouted

Fine stopped walking in order for them to catch up but continued walking once they were near her for about 1 foot. Rein and Altezza smiled at each other and attached their hands to Fine. They happily walked hand-in-hand.


	13. The Walk

_**Song of Memories**_** – Chapter 13: The Walk**

**Normal POV**

The Royal Princesses in disguise is devising a plan for their Karaoke Street Dance later at the town while walking. Altezza started their conversation.

"_Where will we hold our Karaoke Street Dance?" _Altezza asked

"_It must be somewhere people would notice. But what place is it?" _Rein stated

"_How about a park or the town square?" _Fine suggested

"_That's a great idea Fine!" _Rein exclaimed

"_Wow! You're catching up with the topic Fine!" _Altezza teased

"_Hmph… Just helping…" _Fine said bluntly

Fine pouted and Altezza grinned while Rein just laugh because of their weird faces.

"_Then it would be held at the town square fountain!" _Rein said

"_Our next problem would be the microphones." _Altezza stated

"_That won't be a problem at all! I will just contact Mizuki-chan for it." _Fine said simply

Fine took out her pink kawaii touchscreen cellphone and began calling Mizuki-chan.

_**[The Conversation]**_

"_Hello?" _Mizuki-chan asked after picking the call

"_Hi Mizuki-chan!" _Fine said energetically

"_Oh it's you Fine! What do you need?" _Mizuki-chan said

"_Well… We decided to hold a Karaoke Street Dance at the town square fountain and we don't have any microphones so would you deliver the karaoke engine at the town square fountain after 5 minutes?" _Fine requested

"_Certainly! Be there within 5 minutes! Bye!" _Mizuki-chan exclaimed

"_Thank you Mizuki-chan! Bye!" _Fine stated

_**[End of the Conversation]**_

"_Hey Fine what did she say?" _Rein questioned

"_Hey Rein! Don't pretend that you didn't hear the conversation! I turned it to loudspeaker so that all of you could hear! Including you, Altezza!" _Fine shouted while pointing her finger to Altezza

"_What? I didn't say anything!" _Altezza said while hiding her guilt

"_Well… Yeah, you didn't say anything but you planned it too… Am I right Altezza?" _Fine said with suspicious tone in her voice

Altezza gulped and decided to tell the truth.

"_Okay, okay! You win!" _Altezza said

"_Yay! I won against Altezza for today! Next target… Rein…" _Fine said happily like a child but hiding an evil grin

"_Fine… I don't like what you are thinking!" _Rein stated after noticing her evil grin

"_Hahaha! You fell for it! I won against Rein!" _Fine said jokingly

"_Mou! Fine!" _Rein said like a sore loser

"_Come on you two. Let's go to the town square fountain before Mizuki-chan and her people arrive." _Altezza suggested

"_Sure… Race to the town square fountain…" _Fine said as she dashed towards the path that leads to the town square fountain

"_Matte Fine!" _Rein and Altezza shouted as they dashed towards Fine

_**[After 4 minutes and 30 seconds]**_

"_Yes! We finally arrived!" _the 3 said while Rein and Altezza were panting heavily

"_You rest first…" _Fine said to the both of them

Rein and Altezza rest for a bit at the benches while Fine waited for Mizuki and her people to arrive. After another 30 seconds, a huge van came. From the van, 3 handsome men went down and were carrying a bouquet of flowers. The men handed each of the flowers to Altezza, Rein and Fine. Inside these flowers, there lies the microphone. Fine went inside the van to thank Mizuki personally.

"_Arigatou Mizuki-chan! Please come again later to pick-up the microphones. We'll be waiting!" _Fine thanked

"_That was nothing. As a manager, I need to help my clients! See yah later!" _Mizuki said as Fine went outside the van and called Rein and Altezza over.


End file.
